


鐮倉

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 以你的名字呼唤我趴
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji





	鐮倉

高中二年级的那个夏天，切原赤也听说隔壁空置的住宅里搬来了一家四口。一对暂时休假的外/交/官/夫妇和他们的一对儿女，女儿已经在海外念大学二年级，暑假期回国和父母同住；儿子则比女儿小一点，刚好比他大个一岁，按照在搬家时偷看了的切原姐姐的说法，是个个头很高的草食系池面。

切原赤也对姐姐看帅哥的眼光并不怎么信服，但明智地选择了不予置评。他近乎无视了姐姐怂恿他去跟那个男孩套近乎的话，无声地扒完了饭将碗筷扔进水槽就回了楼上。  
母亲和姐姐不会理解他跟同龄男生保持距离的理由，好在她们永远不需要了解。他回房间做功课，刚坐下不久却听见对面阳台拉门拉开的声音，一男一女的声音从那头传过来。

「从这个阳台望出去视野不错呢，莲二。啊！左边还能看到海啊。」  
「的确，景色很漂亮。姐姐要是喜欢的话，趁现在还可以跟我换房间。」  
「我的话就不用了。欸，和对面那户人的卧室阳台对着啊。那是不是白天那个女孩子说的家里弟弟，像是坐在桌前写功课的样子……」  
「姐姐…声音低一点。」  
「有什么关系嘛，早晚也是要认识的……莲二才是，要乘机会多交几个当地的朋友、……」  
「我知道了……我们先进去吧。」

切原赤也屏住呼吸听完了对面人家的话，待到对方走远，这才大口大口地呼吸了起来。为什么要假装听不到，他自己也说不清楚。但对面那个说话的、名字似乎是“莲二”的男声，带给他一种难以言述的感觉，或许是因为不知道对方的样貌、先听到了声音的缘故吧。

洗漱完穿着睡觉的白T恤倒在床上的时候，隔着距离很近的阳台，对面的卧室里又传来了熟悉的模糊男声。因为阳台拉门的阻隔，对方说了什么并听不清楚。  
切原赤也背对着阳台的方向，半睁着眼一动不动地听着，脑海里无由浮现出姐姐说的“个子很高、比你大一岁的男生”这几句话。  
他觉得有些心浮气躁，而这似乎不仅仅是因为夏天的缘故。对方的音容似乎是自然而然地潜入了他的脑海中，接近脖颈的那段后脑皮肤甚至因此发麻。他无意义地做了个吞咽的动作，手顺着裤子的边缘摸了进去。


End file.
